villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy the Destroyer
|origin = Multiversa Legends|species = Demon|occupation = Antichrist CEO of Omega Corp Dictator of New Discordiae (currently) Leader of the New United Omni-Confederation|affiliation = Omega Empire Omega Corp|powers/skills = |hobby = Eating candy Running his company (as an adult) Plotting Serving his father Playing video games Abusing his subordinates Dating Playing god |goals = To bring the world's destruction (formerly) Banish Kaloth (succeed) Kill the champions (failed) Do whatever he wants (Ongoing) |crimes = |type_of_villain = Psychotic Control Freak|image1 = Marvel Comics Franklin Richards (Render).png}}William "Billy" Nekronan-Animus, better known as Billy the Destroyer, is the overall secondary antagonist (and sometimes anti-hero) of the entire Multiversal Legends mythos appearing in all 12 phases/seasons of Champions of the Multiverse, the main storyline of the franchise. He later returns as one of the villains of Multiversal Champions. He is the bastard of the infamous Nekrozoth and takes the role of the Anti-christ as he is destined to bring both the apocalypse on Earth but to also become one of his successors to carry on his legacy. He started as a bratty, snobbish, abusive, Short-tempered, bratty, and power-hungry child to becoming a powerful dictator of New Discordiae as well as the CEO of Omega Corp. Though a villain, he could shift into protagonist territory at times if a greater threat emerges (Like Endgame the Anti-Maker, Tenebris, and Xuriah D'arcmast'r for instance). Out of all of Nekrozoth's children, he is perhaps the most powerful due to possessing most of Nekrozoth's powers and abilities which leads him to terrorize his hometown of Anarchy Oaks which makes him it's temporary dictator (before he was usurped by Remiok Sethos). Personality Billy posses some of his father's characteristics and personality being a sadistic, diabolical, self centered, psychopathic, merciless, sociopathic, wicked, vicious, ruthless, uncaring, treacherous, and spoiled brat rules his hometown as a cruel, ruthless despot rules his hometown as a cruel, oppressive, and ruthless despot . Due to his incredible power as well as being the son of Nekrozoth, he thinks he could do whatever he wants and is allowed to commit heinous acts if he feels like it. Billy is embodies the average spoiled brat as he can easily angered or annoyed if things does not go his way, for example, if not given candy he would summon a powerful daemon from hell to wreak havoc on his home town. Billy could often see others as not up to his level and can be very snobbish, extremely arrogant, and mostly cares about his image. Despite his nasty temper, he could be pursued to be on your side if given and/or any treats. Though unlike his father, he is not completely evil nor has understanding of what is good since he was born to be evil. He is not very bright as well, he could be easily manipulated, and outsmarted. Due to this, Nekrozoth would often calls him harsh names like "Imbecilic parasite' or "Retard". Though as evil he may be, He has some redeeming qualities to prevent him from being completely evil. He is very generous, affable, and genuinely kind to others when not provoked. He is also a man of his words as he never breaks his promises to others as he said that he would let the champions leave his hometown safely kept that promise. Also he has standards as he would NEVER rape any women unlike his father since he find no use on doing so. He also does not obey Nekrozoth despite being his son, as he only obeys the creators (BrandonDarkOne47 and SpiderProGamingnewgamer). Most of his behavior and evil acts stems from his lack of intelligence which leads to him making extremely rash decisions. Thus making him a little bit of a amoral entity. Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:On & Off Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Mass Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Insecure Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Psychotic Category:Control Freaks Category:Greedy Category:Cannibals Category:Dictator Category:Terrorists Category:Mutilators Category:Mongers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Armored Studios villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Amoral